


假戏真做（SJ）20

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	假戏真做（SJ）20

假戏真做（SJ）20

 

＃狗血设定，注意避雷  
＃ABO设定  
＃先婚后爱  
＃前任白月光出没

 

20

 

“今天悠真有乖乖的吗？”

 

“嗯，今天吃了妈妈做的拉面，下午还带弥生去一起烤了饼干，明天打算带去迪士尼。”

 

松本润把手机开了外放放在床上，人正坐在卧室的地毯上收拾要带去的东西。他已经很习惯樱井翔用这样的问句来询问他的身体状况，下意识的摸了摸肚子之后把平时弥生就一直在用的湿纸巾装进包里。

 

“诶？怎么突然想起来去迪士尼？我明天有一个会议，我先看看日程表……”

 

“不用，不是要和你去……是和亮介君约好了一起带弥生去的。”

 

坐在地毯上想了想，松本润还是把他最近非常喜欢的梅子糖塞进了包里。一边无意识的回答了樱井翔的话，一边还在努力的想还有什么需要带的东西。

 

——有带小饼干的话应该不需要再准备什么其他的零食了，但还是给弥生带上一支棒棒糖好了，不知道亮介君是不是会喜欢吃零食，不然再带一包蜜饯好了………

 

“润？”

 

“你说，我在听。”

 

唔，果然还是带点柠檬汁好了。

 

“我说你怎么会想到要和亮介约好一起去迪士尼，而且你现在的身体状况去人那么多的地方我不放心，我还是请假陪你们一起去吧。”

 

“翔君，我们已经约好是两个人带着弥生去了，也租好了车买好了门票订好了迪士尼里的酒店，换句话说，你来了也没有票没有床。”

 

松本润撑着身体从地毯上挪到自己的床上，关掉功放之后把手机放在耳朵边儿，笑咪咪的听着电话那头的樱井翔听到他的话之后的抱怨。

 

“喂，迪士尼这种地方怎么看都应该和我一起去吧？再说你们两个什么时候变成了可以互相叫名字的关系，我怎么有一种强烈的丈夫会被抢的危机感？？”

 

其实大概率来讲，樱井翔是清楚把所有的事情说开之后，松本润和神田亮介是不会有什么矛盾的。他已经和神田说得非常清楚，他们两个人之间在没有以后的任何可能性。神田亮介是个很骄傲又固执的人，樱井翔一旦把话说的绝对了，他会放手的比樱井翔更干脆利落。他从来都没有担心过神田会对他和松本润的感情造成什么干扰——不论对于自己的前任，还是对于自己现在的伴侣，这点自信樱井翔还是有的。唯一可能会造成矛盾点的就是弥生，关于这件事情樱井翔也纠结过，神田亮介是拼了命才把这孩子生出来的。即便他也是弥生的父亲，樱井翔都不觉得自己有权利最终决定这件事情的结局。只是神田亮介自己一开始就摆明了态度，才让这件事看起来能够被解决了。

 

所以樱井翔从一开始就想得很清楚，他会帮助神田亮介用他手里的那份证据扳倒渡边议员，如果对方需要的话，他也能够提供一笔钱让他过上安稳的生活。但是弥生只能是松本润的孩子，这不论对谁都好。

 

真正被他低估的，是松本润。

 

松本润有多爱弥生，这是任何他他身边的人都看得到的。樱井翔的母亲都经常念叨他，说他连松本润的一半都不如。一个没有半点血缘关系因为协议才交到他手上的孩子，松本润却如此细心认真的抚养他长大，家里堆着的关于幼儿抚养和教育的书还有记得厚厚的笔记，以及谁都会夸赞的弥生的乖巧懂事和聪颖，都通通昭示着松本润有多用心。樱井翔原本以为，松本润和神田亮介见一面，是要确定对方是否真的想放弃弥生的抚养权。

 

 

和神田亮见见面之后，松本润给他打电话。

 

“翔君，我自作主张的做了一件事情，希望你不要生气。”

 

电话里松本润的声音有点闷闷的，但语气却并没有多低落。樱井翔有些丈二摸不到头脑，他想着松本润是个脾气很好的人，说话也很有分寸，就算是为了弥生的事情，也还不至于和神田吵架吧？就算一时谈不拢，他们两个人的脾气也不像能吵起来的样子。

 

“你们两个人聊了什么？”

 

“我……我跟神田君说，希望他认回弥生。”

 

电话里沉默了很久。

 

樱井翔一时语塞，甚至不知道自己该说什么好。他瞒着松本润做了一系列的事情，就是为了让弥生能好好的待在松本润身边。让自家孕夫不会为了这件事情伤神，在明明已经找到了一个妥善的解决办法之后，怎么突然又提起了这么一件事情？

 

樱井翔试图让自己站在一个中立的角度上看待这件事情，理智上他也觉得弥生是神田亮介的孩子，对方是有权利带走他的。但是情感上他总是要偏向松本润一些，而在神田说要放弃弥生的时候，他仅仅是感觉松了一口气。况且松本润现在还怀着孩子，实在是不适合再受到什么刺激。

 

但他却没想到，松本润会主动的提出这么一个要求来。

 

“……润，亮介他，跟你说什么了吗？”

 

“不是，本来我有这样的念头，而我在见到神田君的时候，才坚定了这样的想法。翔君，弥生是神田君受尽了磨难才保住的孩子，他很爱他，我们没有资格剥夺他作为弥生的父亲的权利……”

 

“可是亮介自己……”

 

“我们三个人也没有剥夺弥生知道真相的权利，翔君，难道我们真的要瞒着弥生一辈子吗？要到了某一天瞒不下去了再告诉他吗？那个时候弥生会怎么想呢，他会不会怪我们，我不敢想。”

 

“亮介他怎么说？”

 

“他说他需要想想，但我看得出他是很愿意的，他很爱弥生，这是他应该得到的东西。”

 

樱井翔难以描述自己这一刻内心的想法，他本以为他已经足够了解松本润，却在这一刻觉得自己一直低估了松本润。他把他当做一个需要自己保护的OMEGA，想要从容的处理这些事情而把松本润蒙在鼓里，他一个人傻乎乎的以为生活里没有任何的风波，现在看起来这是一个多么可笑的想法。也许对于政治上的事情，对于过去的纠葛，松本润是没有办法提供什么好的解决方案，他也会因为神田亮介突然的出现而感觉到不安和恐慌。可他最终选择直面它，心怀着温柔和善意去做决定。

 

“翔君……你生气了吗？”

 

电话那端的沉默让松本润有些忐忑，他应该在把这些话跟神田亮介说清楚之前先跟樱井翔说的，只是起初他有这个念头的时候自己都犹豫不决，更别谈要去跟樱井翔说了。而当他看到瘦弱的神田，看到他眼里的防备，看到他提起弥生时的柔软，几乎是下意识的就将自己这样的念头说了出口。

 

“我不会跟你生气，润，既然你已经把选择权交给了他，那么就由他来决定吧。但我希望你以后在做任何的决定的时候，能够先跟我商量——我也像你保证，不会再有任何隐瞒你的事情。”

 

这件事情就像是一场囚徒困境，好像无论做出任何的选择都不像是最优解，但是人生又哪里找得到最优解。既然迈出了这一步，那就等待着神田最后的决定。

 

这一次的聊天过后樱井翔就把这件事情抛之了脑后，松本润住到青森去之后他就重新参与了之前一直缺席着的社交活动，再加上要忙渡边议员的事情，还想要调查更多的关于自己祖父的事情，樱井翔就更无暇再去跟进这件事情。除了每天定时的和松本润视频聊天或打电话聊聊日常以外，他俩都不再提起神田亮介的事情。

 

所以他压根儿也不知道松本润和神田亮介已经发展到了可以一起带着孩子去迪士尼的关系。

 

重点是还不带他。

 

还留宿。

 

 

听着樱井翔在电话那头讲了一大堆的应该和他一起去迪士尼的大道理，松本润抿嘴自己乐，冲着卧室门外探着一个脑袋进来的弥生招招手，然后把手机放在自家儿子耳朵边。

 

“跟翔爸爸说，弥生要跟亮介叔叔一起去迪士尼。”

 

“我要跟亮介叔叔一起去迪士尼。”

 

弥生手脚并用的爬到床上坐在自家爸爸身边，靠在松本润的身上乖巧的重复着他的话。

 

“弥生不想和翔爸爸去吗？”

 

“想！”小家伙歪了歪头，露出有点困惑的表情。“可是翔爸爸工作忙。”

 

跟弥生说要来青森的时候，小家伙很是兴奋，但是兴奋过后就拽着翔爸爸问为什么不和他们一起去。那个时候樱井翔可是费了好大的工夫，才让弥生理解了当一个人有工作的时候，他是不可以随便的离开他的工作岗位的，因为翔爸爸的工作很忙，不能和润爸爸一起带着弥生去青森住。

 

现在的情况基本上是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

 

“翔爸爸可以请假的。”

 

“奶奶说，好孩子都会按时去学校，翔爸爸要做好孩子。”

 

你看，当初是他跟弥生说不能请假，是因为爸爸上班就和弥生上学一样，好孩子是不可以随便请假的。而弥生这次请假呢，是因为翔爸爸工作太忙了，要把保护悠真的重大任务交给弥生来执行。

 

松本润看着自家儿子的童言童语堵的向来出口成章的樱井翔噎的没话讲，不客气的笑的隔着电话都听得到他在笑，可就听到了电话那头樱井翔带着抱怨的叫他的名字的声音。

 

“好啦，弥生也很期待的，我也和亮介君约好了，我们会好好照顾自己的。别不高兴了嘛，我们会给你带礼物的。”

 

松本润撒娇的时候声音软绵绵的，让樱井想想装不高兴都装不下去，只好故意硬压着嗓音说下不为例，不许把他排除在外。松本润赶紧乖巧地答应下来，逗的樱井翔最终是没装住的在电话里轻笑起来。

 

“出门小心点，玩儿的开心。”

 

“嗯。”

 

跟神田亮介好好相处并不是困难的事情，即便清楚对方是自己丈夫的前任，也很难不感叹对方是一个很好相处的温柔的人。即便是工作日迪士尼里的人流量也还是很多，神田牵着弥生走在松本润的身侧一直在小心不动声色的替他挡开人流。松本润来的时候带着的包包现在也被神田背在肩膀上，松本润看着神田脑袋上带着的狗耳朵出神的想，他真的是一个很好的人。

 

是命运待他不公。

 

松本润有些反常的沉默自然落在神田眼里，中午在餐厅里吃饭的时候，看着松本润的叉子落在汉堡肉上却不见送进嘴里，本来打定主意不多问什么的神田还是开了口。

 

“润君是有哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“嗯？不，没有什么。”

 

意识到自己在走神的松本润抱歉的笑笑，把已经被他戳得不像样子的汉堡肉送进嘴里。本来在他否认之后神田已经继续吃他的牛排，吃了几口之后又放下了手里的刀叉，摸了摸弥生的脑袋。

 

“弥生去排队买一块华夫饼好不好？”

 

小家伙先是看了看松本润，得到了自己父亲的首肯之后接过了神田给他的硬币，蹦蹦跳跳的去买华夫饼。

 

“润君，你有心事。”

 

“没……我只是在想，如果是我遭遇了这一切，可能没办法像亮介君你这样冷静的接受。”

 

神田却只是摇了摇头。

 

“我并没有冷静的接受啊，我也痛苦过迷茫过，甚至也有想过一死了之的时候……”看着松本润紧紧皱着的眉头，神田赶紧露出一点笑容来安抚他，“那都是之前的事情了。就像润君你父亲生病，生活的压力全都压在你身上的时候，肯定也有过很痛苦的时候。人的承受能力其实比自己想象的要强的多，有些事情你经历过了其实也就是那样了，要是一直抱怨才真的是没完没了。”

 

神田把松本润带来的说是弥生帮着一起烤的饼干拿在手里，杏仁饼的边角有一点焦糊，不影响它看起来很可口。

 

“如果没有你，也许翔君真的会在原地等我。可是如果没有你，谁细心的照顾弥生长大呢？做人不能太贪心，这样简单的道理我还是想得明白的。润君，我很感谢你愿意让我认回弥生，但是我希望你不再去想过去的事情，无论我遭遇了什么，其实都和你毫无关系。不是你造成了我的窘境，也不是翔君。”

 

神田亮介探过头，开玩笑似的捏捏松本润的脸。

 

“也不知道樱井翔哪里交到的好运，能遇到润君这样可爱的人。”

 

“诶？”

 

松本润有点懵的睁大了眼睛的样子逗乐了神田，第一次在他面前露出了轻松的笑容。

 

松本润看着神田脸上渐渐消散的阴霾，也不由得一样的露出了微笑。

 

因为神田要回东京去，所以两个人第二天下午直接在迪士尼的门口分了手，松本润带着弥生坐上了他们租好的车子之后本来是要开往青森的父母家，车子刚开出去几百米的时候，松本润轻轻地拍了拍前座司机的座位。

 

“抱歉，我们改一下目的地，去东京这个地址。”

 

回到家的时候已经是日落之后了，弥生开开心心喊着翔爸爸爷爷奶奶春堂奶奶的跑进家里去，松本润拎着在迪士尼里买的东西慢悠悠的跟在后面，脑海里已经可以想象出待会樱井翔看到他的时候惊喜的表情，偷偷的笑着想要把买的粉色的亮晶晶的米妮耳朵带在樱井翔的头上留一张纪念照。

 

进了家门把东西交到阿姨手上之后却发现客厅里只有樱井夫妇在，此刻两个人正跟许久不见的孙子叽叽喳喳的说话，他一进门优子妈妈就瞅着他笑。

 

松本润被笑得浑身不自在，接过阿姨的热茶坐在沙发上环顾了一下四周。

 

“翔君在加班吗？”

 

这下连爸爸都一起笑起来。

 

松本润被笑的一脸懵逼，不知道这个问题到底有什么好笑的，春堂桑拿了布丁出来给弥生吃，才顺便的帮他解了疑惑。

 

“翔君中午的时候就打电话回来说下午不回家吃饭了……”春堂桑看着松本润的眼神里也透露着笑意，“说要给润君和弥生一个惊喜。”

 

“你看你们两个，就几天没见面，两边隔得都不远，都结婚三年要了两个孩子的夫夫了搞什么惊喜哦。”

 

 

樱井优子一边笑着去拍松本润的手一边故意嗔怪，语气里却满满都是调侃，闹的松本润都红了脸。

 

“妈妈……”

 

“好啦，已经给翔君发了信息，这会儿已经在往回赶了。”

 

樱井翔到家的时候弥生都已经去睡了，松本润窝在他们卧室的沙发上昏昏欲睡，手里都还没忘了拿着他买好的米妮头箍，整个人的身体猛的失重的时候才清醒过来。

 

樱井翔笑盈盈的看着他，然后拿额前的碎发去蹭他的脸。

 

“想搞惊喜结果整段垮掉，早知道还不如在迪士尼门口堵人。”

 

松本润把他手上亮晶晶的少女头箍戴在樱井翔的头上，然后捏着他的脸颊往两边扯。

 

“我不就和亮介君一起去了一趟迪士尼吗，小气。”

 

樱井翔横抱着松本润把他挪到床上去，然后自己也跟着爬上去侧躺在松本润的身边撑着脑袋，接着从口袋里掏出自己的手机来，找到图片放在松本润眼前。

 

“你看，我能不小气吗？我还没捏过你的脸呢。”

 

 

松本润凑过去看樱井翔手机上的图片，那是在餐厅里的时候神田捏了自己的脸，照片看起来像是从自己斜后方拍的，倒是照到了大部分神田的脸。

 

“……等等，重点是你为什么会有这么一张照片好吗？”

 

“那什么，我先去洗个澡……”

 

“樱井翔！”

 

自家先生立刻露出有些弱气的表情，伸手摸了摸松本润的肚子试图用悠真扯开话题，然而孕夫根本不给他扯开话题的机会，拿过他的手机就开始自己点开信息挨个查看。

 

“是这样的，之前知道过去的事情之后害怕你独自出门会有危险，就拜托和田那边找了人跟着你保护你，一旦有危险可以保护你。不是存心瞒着你，是不想你因为这种事情感到担心，他是很专业的安保，绝对不会透露任何雇主隐私的。”

 

樱井翔解释完，整理了一下自己脑袋上戴着的少女头箍，露出讨好的笑容来。

 

“因为事情也快结束了，当初多一事不如少一事才没跟你说的。”

 

“亮介君知道？”

 

“嗯？没有，只有和田那小子知道，也都是对方主动联系我，你跟任何人出门见面的时候他都会拍照给我。”

 

松本润有些笨拙的在床上侧过身，狠狠的捏着樱井翔的脸往两边扯。

 

“看在米妮头箍很可爱的份上原谅你了，下不为例。”

 

“那你也不能再单独跟别人去迪士尼了。”

 

“我考虑考虑。”

 

樱井翔向前挪了挪揽住了松本润的腰，指尖灵活的挑开松本润身上的毛衣伸进去，轻轻的婆娑着松本润光滑的后背。

 

“不答应不许下床出门。”

 

“你不讲……”

 

剩下的话已经被吞进了这个吻里。

 

这段时间樱井翔要处理的工作很多，还要监护调查的事情，电视台的拍摄也停了一周，算起来两个人已经一周多没见面了。况且虽然医嘱说安全期可以做，但是不论是程度还是频率，两个人也都不敢真的随心所欲，生怕伤到肚子里的宝宝。

 

松本润双手攀附着樱井翔的双肩，微微抬着下巴，乖顺的张开嘴唇任由樱井翔侵略他的唇舌，发出一点淫靡的水声来。而樱井翔已经探入他毛衣里的手也半点没闲着，顺着他的脊椎骨上下的婆娑，刺激着松本润的情欲。

 

怀孕期间的OMEGA是不会发情的，原本松本润还想着既然不会发情那情欲也会消减很多。但他万万没想到，随着肚子渐渐大起来压迫到身体里的腺体，反而让身体愈发敏感起来，有时候稍微姿势不太对，都能感觉到后穴湿润。此刻即便还仅仅是樱井翔的触碰和亲吻，都快要让他濒临性高潮。

 

这种感觉他羞于和樱井翔分享，前戏在此刻都变得格外漫长难熬起来。

 

松本润只能无力的攀附着樱井翔，双腿摩擦着想要消减掉一部分性欲，他自己明显的感觉到后穴开始向外渗出液体，叫嚣着想要更多的抚慰。

 

但是这样细微的动作没能逃过樱井翔的眼睛。

 

樱井翔帮着松本润脱掉了他身上的毛衣，洁白无瑕的皮肤在此刻刺激着樱井翔的视觉，微耸起的胸部和高高挺起的肚子让樱井翔加重了呼吸。

 

他亲吻着松本润的侧颈，舌尖舔过松本润的耳廓，开口说话的声音已经沙哑。

 

“润，怎么了？”

 

松本润简直快羞哭了，可是樱井翔不愿意放过他，扯掉他身上宽松的裤子之后手指在臀肉上揉捏，就是不去触碰他已经湿掉的后穴，双眼含笑的看着他，大有他不说就不做下去的意思。

 

“我……我……”

 

松本润支支吾吾了好久，才凑在樱井翔耳边用轻得不能再轻的声音开了口。

 

“翔君亲我的时候，就……就会想要，有时候……唔……侧身或者走动的时候，也会……会……想……想要……”

 

樱井翔的手指伸进松本润的后穴里，果然摸到了一片湿漉漉，他不断的抽插着自己的手指，看着松本润在快感的刺激下皱起眉头。

 

“那我不在润身边的时候，润会想着我自慰吗？”

 

松本润抿紧了嘴，不肯说话，桃花眼里雾蒙蒙的，委屈巴巴的看着樱井翔。但是他手下的动作稍微一加重，破碎的呻吟就突破重围，黏腻的响起来。

 

“会……”

 

“会什么？”

 

“会想着………会想着翔君自慰……可是，可是根本跟翔君不一样……”

 

樱井翔的脑海里出现这样的画面，挺着肚子的松本润在自己不在他身边的时候，脱光了衣服躺在床上努力的抚慰自己，这幅光景，仅仅是想象都让他立刻感觉到下身肿胀了一圈。

 

他把松本润放平在床上，然后抬起松本润的腿，俯下身舔舐着松本润已经湿漉漉的后穴和大腿之间，松本润猛然拔高的呻吟声破破碎碎，不断的扭动着身体不知道该如何应对这样灭顶的快感。

 

而当他还没缓过神来的时候，樱井翔粗粝的性器已经全数插进来，撑着紧致后穴毫不客气的进出着，因为松本润的肚子挡着，这样正面的进入姿势让樱井翔只能跪在他身前，举着松本润的腿卖力的抽插。没有樱井翔温柔的怀抱让松本润觉得没有安全感极了，下身的快感一阵一阵袭来，他只能挺着腰不断的呻吟喘息着，任由自己陷落在欲望之中。

 

樱井翔在他身体里成结的快感简直逼疯了松本润，生殖腔的大部分空间都已经分给了宝宝，樱井翔的龟头卡在生殖腔口，一波一波的快感顺着脊椎爬上他的大脑，麻痹他的神经。

 

松本润觉得自己已经失去了意识，连眼前的樱井翔都看得不清楚了，只能胡乱的呻吟着，生理性的泪水打湿了枕头，他紧紧拽着樱井翔的手，才能感知到一点其他的存在。

 

樱井翔高潮过后隔了好久才从松本润的身体里出来，把已经储满了精液的安全套扯下来打个结丢进垃圾桶里，俯下身亲了亲松本润的鼻尖。

 

“我抱你去洗澡。”

 

“嗯。”

 

松本润累坏了，洗澡的时候就迷迷糊糊的，再被放在床上的时候更是立刻就闭上眼睛陷入了安眠。樱井翔小心的给他穿上了棉质睡衣，才心满意足的爬上床把人抱进自己怀里，亲了亲他的额头。

 

“晚安。”

 

松本润在家的时候，他才觉得家里是完整的。


End file.
